


Insomnia

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, prompt: insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Phantom limb pain isn't fun.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Insomnia

Edward gritted his teeth at the burning, shooting pain he felt in his left leg.

His mind hadn't realised that the limb wasn't there anymore, even though Ed was quite painfully aware.

He sat up on the bed he was laying on and put his metal hand against his forehead to help him cool down a bit.

Ed sighed as the pain dulled down slightly but he knew better than to hope that that was the end of it. 

The young alchemist bit back a groan as his severed nerves flared in pain once again.

Edward was so focused on keeping back his whimpering that he didn't notice his brother crouching next to his bed.

Alphonse wanted to put a comforting hand on his brother's back but didn't dare touch him as he recalled the first few times his brother had suffered from this, how Edward's pain would be set ablaze with a mere brush of the fingers.

The brothers had later discovered that that was normal for such cases in which the person had lost one of their limbs and Al, feeling dejected but being understanding, refrained from touching Ed anywhere when he was having one of these bouts.

Alphonse was always there for Edward, whether he was sick, had a nightmare or was not feeling right in general -just as Ed was for his younger brother-.

After these moments, when Ed would writhe in pain and Al would stay close to him, the two brothers would not mention it the next morning.

Mainly because Edward didn't want to have to tell his brother that he was feeling bad when Al, himself, had more reason to be troubled.

Of course, the younger Elric didn't feel like that.

He never felt like Ed didn't deserve to be hurt and was never upset when the young alchemist would talk to him about things that bothered him.

On the contrary, he appreciated the trust his brother would show him and Ed would appreciate the subsequent comfort Al would offer him, no matter how undeserving of it he felt.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in anxious silence, Alphonse spoke;

"I'm here, brother." He said in an effort to comfort his hurting brother.

"I know." Edward whispered with a strained voice.

Even though the eldest Elric wanted to tell his brother how thankful he was for him, he settled with what he could manage to ground out, hoping that Alphonse knew exactly how he felt.

And Al did. He knew how his brother felt even if it were rarely said.

With that, Al stayed close to Ed, bringing him comfort with his presence and Edward was most grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
